<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flo dan Pengikut-Pengikutnya by qunnyvictoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081012">Flo dan Pengikut-Pengikutnya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyvictoria/pseuds/qunnyvictoria'>qunnyvictoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bocah-bocah yang baru tumbuh [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyvictoria/pseuds/qunnyvictoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“’Flo dan Pengikut-Pengikutnya’, episode hari ini: Flo yang Bodoh dan Tidak Bisa Melakukan Apa-Apa dalam Ramuan.” {kelas 5} — Flo, Gwen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bocah-bocah yang baru tumbuh [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627966</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flo dan Pengikut-Pengikutnya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(c) qunny victoria, 2020<br/>{all characters written here are my OCs, however all the setting and universe of Harry Potter created by one and only J.K. Rowling}<br/><i>I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flo menatap ramuan yang ia hasilkan dengan kerutan jijik.</p>
<p>“Tidak mungkin aku gagal lagi.”</p>
<p>Lima tahun belajar di Hogwarts dan pelajaran Ramuannya selalu pas-pasan. Bukan karena ia dianugerahi otak yang tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk ini, melainkan karena ia harus berhadapan dengan organ dalam binatang maupun barang-barang ‘mengerikan’ lainnya.</p>
<p>Sengaja Flo memohon-mohon pada Profesor Snape supaya ia diberikan izin untuk menggunakan ruangan bawah tanah kelas Ramuan hari ini, supaya dia bisa berlatih dengan <em>skill</em>nya dalam urusan Ramuan. Sampai detik ini, Ramuan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati yang seharusnya berwarna sejernih air, malah terlihat keruh dan bau seperti air got.</p>
<p>Felix, salah satu pengikut Flo yang paling setia dari kelas satu, akhirnya ikut turun tangan dengan Flo yang memberikan instruksi dari belakang sambil menutup hidung.</p>
<p>“’Flo dan Pengikut-Pengikutnya’, episode hari ini: Flo yang Bodoh dan Tidak Bisa Melakukan Apa-Apa dalam Ramuan.”</p>
<p>Tanpa menoleh, Flo tahu satu-satunya orang di Hogwarts yang berani mengatakan hal sesinis itu pada Flo.</p>
<p>“Apa maumu, Victoria?”</p>
<p>Gwen, dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada dan pandangan waskita melirik Flo dan menertawakan gadis berambut pendek itu dengan angkuh.</p>
<p>“Kenapa kamu begitu bodoh?” ujar Gwen datar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.</p>
<p>“Aku tidak—“ Flo tidak bisa menyahut karena ia menyadari bahwa ia bodoh dalam Ramuan. “—bukan urusanmu, Victoria.”</p>
<p>“Karena aku Prefek,” Gwen masih menyahut dengan nada datar dan mata tajam, “ini adalah urusanku karena kamu melanggar peraturan Hogwarts, menggunakan orang lain untuk mengerjakan tugasmu.”</p>
<p>“Ini adalah <em>pre-assignment</em>, kamu mengerti? Ini bukan tugas, tapi aku belajar untuk membuatnya!”</p>
<p>“Dengan kata lain, ramuan yang akan kamu gunakan kalau di kelas nanti ramuanmu gagal.” Gwen mengangkat bahu. “Jika Profesor Snape memberimu detensi, jangan menyalahkanku.”</p>
<p>Felix yang malang bergetar saat menjatuhkan otak kungkang ke dalam kuali.</p>
<p>Flo menggeram marah. “<em>You’re a snitch! You always think that you’re so perfect, so smart</em>—“</p>
<p>Gwen mengangkat bahu. “<em>Well, I am.</em>”</p>
<p>Dengan itu, Gwen beranjak pergi dari kelas tersebut.</p>
<p>Terdengar suara air yang mendidih, begitu jelas di dalam ruangan yang sunyi.</p>
<p>“Felix Brown! Apa yang kamu lakukan—“ Flo menjerit histeris melihat cairan di dalam kuali yang menggelegak dan nyaris tumpah. Felix yang bersangkutan menatap kosong ke arah pintu, jejak terakhir Gwen terlihat di sana.</p>
<p>“Dia ... sangat keren, ya?”</p>
<p>“Keluar kamu!” pekik Flo. “Keluar!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>akhirnya bisa menulis mereka lagi!<br/>pinginnya mengeksplor karakter selain Gwen dan Flo, setelah drabble yang ini. wish me luck;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>